


Holding You Holds Me Together

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sam, Episode Tag, M/M, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, s07e23: Survival of the Fittest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam breaks down after the final good-bye with Bobby and Dean is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding You Holds Me Together

Sam and Dean watched as their adopted father vaporized into flames as the flask that tied him to this world burned in the small fire. Dean looked back at Sam; both have tears in their eyes, as the finality of Bobby’s death sunk in. Sam was trying to keep it together but very quickly losing the battle. All it took was one forbidden tear to fall from Sam’s eye that had the dam breaking. Every pent up emotion that Sam had pushed down over the years came spilling forth. He turned his back on Dean, not wanting him to see this moment of weakness. He stumbled up the staircase; almost tripping due to the amount of tears obscuring his vision. He barreled past Meg and Cas into the sanctuary that his room provided.

Dean immediately chased after Sam. He knew how his little brother’s head worked and he needed to derail that thinking immediately. He took the stairs two at a time and was met with a concerned Cas. Meg was well, it’s Meg. He gave them both a look. Meg rolled her eyes and pulled Cas outside. Dean heard her car drive away and he made his way to Sam’s room. He doesn’t bother knocking, just quietly opened the door and closed it behind him. The sound that greeted him was enough to get his own tears flowing. He swore he felt his heart break in his chest as he watched his brother fall apart. He walked toward his brother and wordlessly curled around him. He started stroking Sam’s soft locks and laid open mouthed kisses to the back of his neck. Dean possessively placed his free hand over Sam’s hip, silently letting him know he was there and everything was going to be alright.

Sam brought his hand to Dean’s, threading his fingers through Dean’s; squeezing tight. His sobs were becoming less and less the more he lay wrapped up in Dean. Dean was his rock, his everything. He’s the person who kept him sane; human. Without Dean, he’ll become a shell of his former self. It’s like he doesn’t know how to function properly. He turned around in Dean’s embrace and covered Dean’s mouth with his, conveying everything he wanted to say into that one kiss.

Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t see this coming. He’s shocked at first because they haven’t done this in a while. He returned the kiss with equal fervor and gently rolled Sam over on his back, covering him from head to toe with his own body. Neither one of them were in any particular hurry. Dean slowed the kiss down and threaded his fingers in Sam’s hair, angling Sam just how he wanted him. Dean took his time in undressing the both of them and lay back on top of Sam, heated skin touching heated skin.

Sam was happy to just lay there and let his brother take care of him. He relished in the lazy kisses and the barely there touches on his over sensitive skin. Sam had missed this feeling of being loved and cared for. The way Dean touched him was like he was a precious rare treasure that needed to be worshipped and it drew more tears from Sam’s eyes to see his brother so gentle, patient, and giving. He was so lost in the sensations over taking his body that he didn’t realize Dean had been prepping him this entire time. When he felt Dean slide home, he wrapped his long legs around Dean’s waist; keeping him there just to feel him.

Dean sought out Sam’s hands and threaded their fingers together as he shallowly rocked his hips in and out of his brother. God he’d missed this so much. He missed the feeling of how tight Sam always was, no matter how much prep he gave beforehand. He leant down and started kissing Sam as he started to move more fluidly inside Sam. There was no noise coming from them, just the sound of skin on skin. Dean was drinking up all Sam’s moans and whines into his mouth. Even after all these years, Dean still knew when Sam was close to the edge. He moved his and Sam’s hands and wrapped them around Sam’s straining erection.

Sam arched up into both of their hands and it wasn’t long before he was spilling his seed over their joined hands. Dean gave a few more thrusts and he too came all over Sam’s insides. He brought the both of them through the aftershocks and Dean got up to get a washcloth. He came back and gently cleaned Sam up before wiping himself down. He lay back down next to Sam and tucked a strand of sweaty hair behind Sam’s ear. He continued to play with Sam’s hair while staring down into his hazel eyes. He leant down and kissed Sam’s forehead before turning Sam on his side, spooning up behind him. He kissed the spot behind Sam’s ear and whispered, “I love you baby boy. Never ever doubt that.” With that, both of them fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep with identical smiles on their faces.

 


End file.
